Wirt
| rasa = człowiek | wiek = uczeń liceum (16-19 lat) | stanowisko = wędrowiec | kolor włosów = brązowe | krewni = Greg (przyrodni brat) | przyjaciele = Beatrice | wrogowie = Bestiusz Adelajda | pseudo = Pielgrzym | głos USA = Elijah Wood | głos PL = Maciej Musiał | debiut = Stary młyn | ostatnie pojawienie = Nieznandia }}Wirt to główny bohater mini-serialu animowanego Za bramą ogrodu. Jest starszym, przyrodnim bratem Gregory'ego. Jest dubbingowany przez Macieja Musiała w polskiej wersji językowej, a w oryginale przez Elijaha Wooda. Opis Oficjalna biografia Wygląd Wirt to stosunkowo wysoki i szczupły nastolatek, z czerwoną czapką gnoma na głowie. Jego strój składa się z granatowej peleryny z żółtymi guzikami, prostych szarych spodni sięgających do kostek, szelek i klasycznej białej koszuli z guzikami. Ma ciemne włosy, które zasłaniają znaczną część czoła, duże, okrągłe czarne oczy, wyjątkowo ostry trójkątny nos, a także dość duże uszy w porównaniu do innych postaci. Nosi dwa różne rodzaje obuwia, jego lewy but jest brązowy, prawy zaś czarny. Pod koniec serii okazuje się, że jego strój to tylko kostium na Halloween. Normalny strój Wirta składa się z pomarańczowobrązowego swetra, pod którym ma białą koszulę, której widać jedynie kołnierz. Nosi także szare spodnie, prawdopodobnie te same, które nosi w czasie swojej podróży. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Wirt jest pesymistycznym realistą, ale ma także naiwne i dziecinne strony osobowości. Bardzo łatwo go przestraszyć i zaskoczyć, i mimo że jest bardziej spostrzegawczy niż jego brat, jest znacznie bardziej dziecinny. Podczas podróży po Nieznandii Wirt musi walczyć o to, aby pozostać optymistą mimo wszelkich sprzeciwów losu, a pod koniec historii ujawnia się jego pesymistyczna natura. To właśnie przez negatywne spojrzenie na życie staje się łatwiejszym celem dla Bestiusza, który pragnie zaciągnąć go w kierunku beznadziei. W towarzystwie Grega, Wirt ukazuje zabawną, miłą i dziecięcą stronę. Wirt posiada bardzo niską samoocenę i postrzega siebie jako wyrzutka ze względu na niecodzienne hobby, takie jak poezja, gra na klarnecie czy aranżacja wnętrz, przez które może zostać wyśmiany. Mówi Gregowi, że nie został zaproszony na imprezę z okazji Halloween przez swoich rówieśników, i że jego obiekt westchnień, Sara, interesuje się Jasonem Pumperniklem, mimo że nie jest to prawda. Pod koniec serii zyskuje większą wiarę w siebie. Wirt jest specyficznym typem nastolatka, który postrzega rzeczy jako znacznie gorsze niż są one w rzeczywistości. Szybko krytykuje podjęte przez siebie decyzje i zwykle postrzega problemy jako nierozwiązywalne. Jest to najczęściej spowodowane strachem przed podjęciem złej decyzji. Historia Występy * Odcinek pilotażowy: "Tome of the Unknown" * Rozdział 1: "Stary młyn" * Rozdział 2: "Perypetie na święcie plonów" * Rozdział 3: "Rozśpiewana szkółka" * Rozdział 4: "Pieśni mrocznej lampy" * Rozdział 5: "Szalona miłość" * Rozdział 6: "Żabia kołysanka" * Rozdział 7: "Magiczny dzwoneczek" * Rozdział 8: "Leśne dzieci" * Rozdział 9: "Droga w nieznane" * Rozdział 10: "Nieznandia" Ciekawostki * Wirt umie grać na klarnecie i fagocie, a także pisze wiersze. * Wirt zakochał się w Sarze. * Mimo że jest starszy, Wirt boi się wielu rzeczy i wolałby być sam, gdyby nie Greg, którym się opiekuje. * Na jednym ze szkiców koncepcyjnych można zauważyć, że Wirt pierwotnie miał się nazywać Walter. * Czapka Wirta została przerobiona ze świątecznej czapki Świętego Mikołaja po odcięciu białych elementów. * W pokoju Wirta można zauważyć książkę o projektowaniu wnętrz. Wyjaśnia to, dlaczego chłopak rozpoznał architekturę wnętrz obu dworów podczas wędrówki po Nieznandii. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni